


El Colgado

by aribakemono



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Cain. Su hermanastro, el hijo predilecto y la oveja negra. Ojalá pudiera matarle.





	El Colgado

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2010

Lo odia.

Ver su camisa tirada en el suelo, a pocos metros, no poder moverse por el veneno, y sentir las hebras doradas, suaves como el algodón, rozarle la espalda, siguiendo el camino invisible por entre las cicatrices que las manos insólitamente cálidas han trazado; percibir la sonrisa macabra y grotesca, la locura dibujada en el rostro del doctor, como si todo esto no les desgarrara un poco más, como si no les quebrara en millones de trocitos que serán imposibles de reconstruir.

Jezabel entierra la mano en su cabello y se acerca para olerlo. Disfruta con la visión de sus manos rodeadas por una cuerda que le corta la circulación, atado a una silla incómoda cuyos ángulos se le clavan como espinas, con los quejidos silenciosos y las miradas ardientes de ira que provoca su tacto.

Cain.

Su hermanastro, el hijo predilecto y la oveja negra. Ojalá pudiera matarle. Lentamente.

Arrancar primero sus ojos de oro para conservarlos para siempre y luego abrirlo hasta encontrarse con las entrañas calientes y poder amarlo un poco más.

— Riff no vendrá a salvarte. — murmura, constatando algo que Cain ya sabe. <i>Riff te ha abandonado, estás solo.</i>

— Quizás le gustaría verte así. ¿Te lo imaginas, Cain? Que Riff te viera en la misma situación en la que fuiste concebido, cometiendo el mismo pecado que te creó.

Siente que Cain se tensa, se estremece ligeramente y sin poder evitarlo se imagina a Riff salvándole una vez más y pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde. Y sin hacer ningún comentario impertinente sobre él y su hermano. Pero el Riff de su mente, su Riff, se convierte en Riffle viéndolos, sonriendo con crueldad y con palabras hirientes en los labios.

El doctor sonríe al sentir la tensión de su hermanastro. Le encanta que su talón de Aquiles sea él, el magnífico mayordomo y magnífico traidor.

Entonces, Jezabel se centra de nuevo, maravillado, en las profundas marcas en la espalda de su hermanastro. Algunas recientes, vivas e intensas, rojas; y otras no tanto, líneas finas entremezcladas con el color de la piel (blanca, asquerosamente blanca y terriblemente pura) que se pierden con el paso de los años.

— Padre te ama tanto, Cain. Tienes en tus manos el afecto del Maestro del Juego y tú te empeñas en destruirle. No puedo entender por qué. ¿Es que acaso no son muestras suficientes de su amor las de tu espalda? A mí jamás me ha hecho tantas heridas. Las cicatrices de mi espalda no son tan profundas. ¿Por qué desprecias lo que me da placer, Cain? ¿Por qué odias al único que nos ama? Se lo preguntaría, si pudiera.

Si las palabras no se le quedasen atascadas en las cuerdas vocales, como si fueran demasiado grandes y el camino hasta su boca demasiado angosto.

De repente, Cassian pica la puerta y entra sin pedir permiso, con desparpajo, de tal manera que parece demasiado acostumbrado, familiarizado, a entrar en los aposentos de Jezabel. Quizás, piensa el doctor, no debería pasar tanto tiempo con ese entrometido. Cain se remueve inquieto para que el recién llegado no le vea las cicatrices.

— Michaela quiere entrar, doctor. —susurra apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con la vista clavada en la escena. Jezabel le mira desde arriba, desafiándole a hacer un comentario. Pero Cassian cierra los ojos con un suspiro de cansancio y calla.

— Dile que podrá entrar en seguida. Se separa de Cain, quien gruñe ligeramente, le desata en un segundo y le coloca la camisa, para después volverle a atar, con la habilidad exacta y firme de un doctor. Luego, posa una botellita en la mesa que contiene un líquido transparente. Como el líquido en el que conserva sus amadas vísceras.

— El antídoto. Bébelo si quieres. – y sonríe un poco, con toda la alegría que puede sentir alguien despreciable como él– O si confías en mí.


End file.
